


Once Upon a Time

by AlmondRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Tags to be added, fairytale AU, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: A DC/Robin Hood au! What more could you want?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Robin Hood is based on the Disney movie because I haven't read the book :/

It was Nell Little’s birthday, and her mom didn’t know how to tell her the frank truth that they were too broke for a real present. It wasn’t her fault, she worked hard to provide for her family, but she was taxed so hard by the prince and by the sheriff that she had barely any money for food, much less to buy her daughter a nice present. 

 

\-----

 

“It’s my birthday!” Nell sang, dancing around her friends. “I’m eleven!” 

 

“Really cool, Nell,” Colin said admiringly. “What presents do you think you’re gonna get?”

 

“I dunno,” Nell said, stopping to tap her chin. “It could be anything!”

 

“Or nothing,” Damian grumbled. “Since nobody has any money.” Nell started at him. She hadn’t thought of that. She turned to her mom. 

 

“MOM MOM it’s okay if you didn’t get me anything, I understand--”

 

“No, no,” Nell’s mom said, laughing. “I got you this.” She passed Nell a small box, which Nell took. She sat down on the floor and her friends sat next to her, leaning in close. Nell tore open the box, which revealed one whole coin. 

 

“Wow!” she said. “A whole silver coin!” She turned to her mom. “Thank you!” Her mom smiled tightly. 

 

“No, problem, sweetie,” she said. Nell beamed and Colin started to sing “Happy birthday.” Nell blushed and her friends joined in. Even Damian sang half-heartedly. Nell grinned sheepishly and the door was kicked open. 

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY TO YOUUUUUUUU,” Sheriff Brown sang, loudly and off-key. Nell scrambled backwards in fear. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Nell’s mother asked. Nell stared at him, clutching her coin. Colin was at one arm and Damian was at the other, his arm thrown over her and Colin as if to protect them. 

 

“I think you know, Mrs Little,” Sheriff Brown said, chuckling. “It’s that time again.”

 

“You can’t tax us  _ again,”  _ Nell’s mom said. 

 

“Actually, I think I can,” Brown said. “So I’ll take that--” He leaned over and took the coin from Nell’s hands, ignoring her protests. “And you guys….” He walked to the door. “Have a nice day.” He left, leaving the door wide open, whistling the birthday song. 

 

“He can’t do that,” Damian said, his voice clouded with rage. “I will go and slay him, make him bring back the gold with my  _ bare hands--”  _ He stopped when Nell sniffled and someone wandered in the open door. 

 

“Alms for the poor,” the woman said. She was wearing a trench coat and dark glasses under her hat, hobbling around and holding out a cup. “Alms for the blind.”

 

“Oh, ma’am, I’m so sorry, I don’t have any money,” Nell’s mother said. “That nasty sheriff just took it all.”

 

“That’s fine,” the woman said. “I don’t mind. Now, did I hear the birthday song or am I just old?”

 

“I-it’s my birthday, ma’am,” Nell said. “A-and the sheriff just took my birthday present.” 

 

“Don’t worry,” the woman said. “He took my alms, too. Keep your chin up, kid.” And with that, she lifted up her glasses, revealing a black mask around her eyes. She winked. 

 

“B-Batgirl?” Nell asked, and the woman spun around, taking off her coat and hat to reveal the familiar black and purple suit and cape. 

 

“Happy birthday!” she cried. Nell clapped and jumped. 

 

“Idiot,” Damian huffed from behind her, but Nell ignored him. So did Batgirl, as she leaned in and said, “Tell me, kid, how old are you?”

 

“Eleven,” Nell said proudly. 

 

“Oh dear lord, that’s almost an adult,” Batgirl said. “And as an adult, I think you can handle this.” Batgirl handed Nell a familiar shape--a batarang. She heard Damian hiss in jealousy and Colin in awe behind her, but she ignored them, taking it revrently. 

 

“For me?” Nell said. 

 

“You betcha, sister,” Batgirl said, putting her hands on her hips. 

 

“Thank you!” Nell said, striking a pose with her new batarang. “How do I look?”

 

“Not much like Batgirl,” Damian snorted. 

 

“You’re right, D,” Batgirl said, pursing her lips. “You know what? I bet this would do the trick.” She took off her cowl, revealing messy blonde hat-hair, and she put it on Nell’s head. It fell over her eyes. Nell pushed it back as best she could. 

 

“The cowl’s too big,” Damian observed. 

 

“Mind your manners,” Nell’s mother chided.

 

“Yeah, be nice,” Colin said, elbowing him. 

 

“You’ll grow into it,” Batgirl said. “And then you’ll look better than me.” 

 

“Maybe I will,” Nell said, and Damian snorted. 

 

“I doubt it.”

 

“Come on,” Nell said, uncontrollably excited. “I have to go try it out right now!” She ran out the door, hearing footsteps echo behind her. “Bye Batgirl!”

 

“Come to my birthday party, too!” she heard Colin yell. They ran to the park, near the castle gates. 

 

“Let’s see you throw it!” Colin said, grinning. 

 

“I bet I can hit that tree,” Nell said, pointing. 

 

“I be _ t I  _ could, but you can’t,” Damian said. 

 

“I can too,” Nell said, and she threw her batarang. It went in the general direction of the tree, but it sailed over the castle fence. 

 

“No, no, no, no!” Nell cried, running to the gates. “I just got that!” 

 

“We can slip through the bars, look,” Colin said. He pointed at the gate. The bars were probably wide enough for them. 

 

“Let’s go,” Nell said, and she eased through. “Come on.” Colin followed, and Nell pointed an accusing finger at Damian. “You can’t tattle.”

 

“I won’t!” Damian said, squeezing through the bars. They crept through the gardens and Nell stopped when she heard two voices laughing. Nell peeked over a bush to see a man and a woman playing table tennis. The woman was blonde and the man had dark hair. 

 

“That’s Princesses Cassandra and Lord Kon,” Damian whispered. “Queen Diana’s sister and Prince Lex’s son.” 

 

“She’s pretty,” Colin whispered. 

 

“Ew,” Damian said. 

 

“Look!” Nell said. She pointed to trees behind the royalty. “My batarang! I’ll go get it.” She crawled away from her friends and headed for the tree her batarang was stuck on. She arrived without anyone seeing her and grabbed for her batarang. 

 

“Oh!” a voice said and Nell turned to see the blonde princess, leaning over to grab a ball, which must’ve fallen from the table. The blonde looked her up and down, then smiled. 

 

“Oh, Kon,” she called. “Look who it is.” The man came around the tree and smiled.

 

“Please don’t tell Prince Lex,” Nell begged. “My friend said he’d chop off my head.”

 

“Oh, no, don’t worry,” Cassandra said. “I won’t hurt you. Hey, Kon, who does this little girl remind you of?”

 

“Batgirl, of course,” Kon said. “Nobody else wears a cowl like that.”

 

“Yes, you must be,” Cassandra said. 

 

“Lookit my batarang, too!” Nell said, showing it to them. 

 

“That’s beautiful,” Cassandra said. Then there was a noise and Nell turned to see Damian shaking Colin’s shirt in retribution. 

 

“Oh, Cassie, it looks like we’re surrounded,” Kon said. 

 

“You can come out,” Cassie said. “We won’t hurt you.” Damian and Colin came over, elbowing each other. 

 

“I told Nell she wouldn’t hit the tree,” Damian groused. 

 

“It’s a good thing she didn’t or I wouldn’t have met all of you,” Cassie said, smiling. 

 

“You associate with  _ Drake,  _ I never really wanted to meet you,” Damian said, and Kon frowned and cracked his knuckles. 

 

“What did you say, punk?” Damian stepped up, puffing himself up, and Nell turned back to Cassie, unwilling to watch that. 

 

“Do you know Batgirl?” Colin asked her. 

 

“I do,” Cassie said, smiling slightly. “We were friends before I came here.”

 

“Do you  _ love  _ her?” Colin asked, his eyes wide. 

 

“You can’t just  _ ask  _ that,” Nell said, jabbing him in the side with her elbow. 

 

“It’s fine,” Cassie said. “And I do love her.”

 

“Are you gonna get  _ married?”  _ Nell asked, unable to help herself. 

 

“They’ve probably forgotten about me,” Cassie said, sounding wistful and sad. “After all, they lead very exciting lives.”

 

“‘They’?” Colin asked and Nell held her batarang to the sky. 

 

“Not Batgirl!” she said. “She’s gonna storm the castle, grab you in her arms, and take you straight back to Gotham Forest and then marry you forever.”

 

“What about Prince Lex?” Kon asked, sounding amused. He and Damian were no longer at each other’s throats, so Nell assumed they had figured out their problems or whatever.

 

“He doesn’t scare me, so he probably doesn’t scare Batgirl, either,” Nell dismissed. 

 

“I’m scared of Prince Lex,” Colin said. “I’ll be scared for you.”

 

“Why would I be scared?” Nell asked, and Kon tossed her a tennis racket. 

 

“Avast,” he said, holding his out like a sword. “I, Prince Lex, challenge you to a duel!”

 

“Aha!” Nell said, and she met his swing with her tennis racket. They sparred, then she knocked him over. “Give the people their money back!” 

 

“Never,” he said, pretending to wail. “I love money more than life itself!” 

 

“Then you die!” Nell said, and she poked his chest with the racket. 

 

“Nooo,” he said. “I’m too bald to die! Mercy, Mercy, save me!” Nell bent over giggling. 

 

“Now you have to rescue the lady,” Colin called, and Nell looked over at Cassie, who offered her her hand. Nell took it and ran to the pair of trees her batarang had landed in. 

 

“Is this Gotham Forest?” Cassie asked. 

 

“I guess,” Nell said, looking at the two trees. “Now what?”

 

“Now the lady gives the hero a kiss,” Cassie said, and she leaned in and planted a kiss on Nell’s cheek. 

 

“Ew!” she heard Damian yell. 

 

\---------

 

“That was all fun,” Cassie said, sitting on her bed. 

 

“Reminded me of what’s waiting for us in Gotham,” Kon said. He sat on a chair next to Cassie’s bed. Cassie sighed.

 

“I almost forgot how much I miss them,” she said quietly. “I mean, Steph’s obviously been to see Nell.”

 

“All that means is that you know she’s okay,” Kon said, crossing his arms behind his head. “She’s okay enough to be tromping around the village and giving out batarangs and cowls.” 

 

“I suppose,” Cassie said. “But what about Kara?”

 

“You know how much I worry about Kara, too,” Kon said. “But you know what they say--absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

 

“Or forgetful,” Cassie reminded him. 

 

\------

 

“Steph,” Kara’s voice said, cutting through Steph’s daydreams. “Stop moping.”

 

“I’m not  _ moping,”  _ Steph said. “I’m  _ pining.  _ There’s a difference.” 

 

“Yeah, okay, whatever,” Kara said, coming up behind her. “I miss her too.”

 

“Why’d we leave her?” Steph asked, turning to face the other girl. “I just--I feel so bad, every day, and to think she’s trapped up with Luthor all the time--”

 

“I know,” Kara said gently, taking Steph’s hands. “I know.” She sat down next to her, not letting go. Steph was glad. 

 

“I love her,” Steph whispered, looking at her lap. It felt good, to let it off her chest. She looked up at Kara. Her blue eyes were soft. “And you.” Kara leaned in and kissed her. It was brief, and Kara still held Steph’s hands at their laps. 

 

“I do too,” Kara said softly when they broke apart. Steph wasn’t sure which statement Kara was addressing, but it didn’t matter. “We should just go and--and marry her.”

 

“Marry her?” Steph asked, incredulous. “Kara, how can three people get married?”

 

“We could...I dunno, I think there’s some religions where it’s okay--”

 

“Kara, we’re outlaws!” Steph said. “How are we supposed to marry a princess?”

 

“Then we don’t marry her,” Kara said. “We just break into the castle and take her back here.”

 

“Would that even--” Steph cut off as there was a rustling in the bushes. Both girls turned, Steph pulling out a batarang and Kara balling her fists, only to see a familiar girl emerge.

 

“Cass!” Steph said, putting down her batarang. “What’s going on?”

 

“The whole village is buzzing about it,” Cass said breathlessly. “Luthor’s holding a knife throwing contest.”

 

“Steph could win that with her hands behind her back,” Kara said. “She’s great at batarangs.”

 

“I’m pretty sure we’re not invited to this, Kara,” Steph said. 

 

“I dunno,” Cass said, smiling broadly. “I think someone might be disappointed you didn’t show up.”

 

“Old orange himself?” Kara asked. “Steph’s fabulous father?”

 

“No, not him,” Cass said, still smiling. “Princess Cassandra.”

 

“Cassie?” Steph asked, leaning forward, suddenly  _ very  _ interested. 

 

“Yeah,” Cass said. “She’s gonna give a kiss to the winner of the competition.” Steph and Kara stood up in one motion. 

 

“A kiss?” Steph repeated. 

 

“Yes,” Cass said, nodding.

 

“Hey, Kara?” Steph asked, squeezing her hand. 

 

“Yes, Steph?”

 

“You think Spoiler should compete in this?”

 

“Oh, absolutely.”

 

\-----

 

Kara sauntered over to Prince Lex, straightening her skirts and adjusting her glasses. 

 

“Your royal highness,” she said, curtsying. “You’re even more amazing in person then the tales I have heard.”

 

“Oh--really?” Lex asked. “You flatter me, madam.”

 

“Oh, no, sir, it’s a real treat to meet you,” she said, winking and taking his hand as if to kiss it. He recoiled. 

 

“Oh, no, I’m sorry, new protocol says I loose more jewels then I keep that way,” Lex said, and Kara smiled, remembering a few weeks ago. The fortune teller act had been a real doozy, but she had Steph had made off with so much money, it was insane. 

 

“No, no, it’s fine,” she said, grinning. “I understand completely.”

 

“What’s your name, madam?” 

 

“Linda, Duchess of Danvers,” she said. “I’m here to make sure protocol stays tight.”

 

“Ah, yes, of course, sit down,” Lex said, and Kara sat at the seat she knew was Mercy Graves’s, just to spite her. 

 

“This is gonna be one heck of a tournament, huh, LL?” Kara asked, leaning on his armrest. 

 

“Oh, certainly,” Lex said, and Kara did  _ not  _ like the look on his face.

 

\-------

 

Cassie made a rather undignified squeal and grabbed Kon’s arm. 

 

“Look!” she said. “Look!” 

 

“At what?” he asked, leaning around her. “Oh.” Kara was standing there, in her glasses with her hair in an elaborate updo, talking to Lex. Cassie stared at her. She hadn’t seen Kara in--oh, it’d been a long time. And there she was, talking to the freaking prince and smiling and laughing and Cassie’s heart fluttered. Kara sat down in Mercy’s seat and Cassie tried to look away. She looked over to see Brown waggling his fingers at her--she made a face and turned her head, resolving to talk to Kon, but first she had to look at Kara again, make sure she was real. She was, and she was also looking right at her. 

 

Kara’s face was more or less in control, but Cassie could see lines of longing, and she wanted to reach out for her, to upend the stupid tournament and grab her hands and fly away. But she refrained and broke eye contact with Kara, turning to face a person in a purple cloak and a scarf over her face. 

 

“Your highness,” the girl said, her voice achingly familiar. “I’m honored to be trying for your favor today. I hope I--I hope I win the kiss.” Cassie smiled, and she felt close to tears. Kon patted her arm reassuringly. 

 

“I wish you luck,” she said, and Spoiler nodded, saluting and walking away.

 

\-----

 

They all lined up for the tournament, and Steph took a deep breath. She could do this. If she won this, she could have Cassie home--home to Gotham Forest, home with her and Kara--by morning. Steph’s heart skipped and the trumpet sounded and Steph threw the knife. It sailed through the air and hit the middle of the target. She exhaled and turned to Sheriff Brown, who was next to her. 

 

(She felt sick that he was even competing, but she supposed it was to prevent her from being there.  _ Too late, Dad.)  _

 

“Hear you’re having trouble with Batgirl,” she said, throwing another knife. 

 

“She’s scared, that’s what she is,” her father said. “I could spot her through any disguise, and she’s not here. Scared of me.”

 

Steph barely prevented herself from snorting. 

 

\----

 

“Last round!” The captain of the guards called out. “Our two contestants are beloved Sheriff Brown and Spoiler of Metropolis!” Cassie bit her lip and stared at the crowd. 

 

“I suppose you want the girl to win?” Lex called, leaning closer to Cassie. She leaned away slightly.

 

“I think she’s interesting,” Cassie managed, and she did not like the look on Lex’s face. 

 

“You know, Princess, she interests me too.”

 

\------

 

Steph waved and walked up to the Prince. 

 

“I’m so honored to have won,” she gushed. “You know, meeting you face to face--it’s a real honor.”

 

“Yes, I know,” Lex drawled. “And I now name you, Spoiler, the loser.”

 

“Sorry?” Steph repeated, and she felt someone--her dad, probably--pull back her hood, revealing her face. The crowd gasped around her, and Steph immediately tried to think of ways she could escape, but she was stopped when she realized Kara was gone. 

 

_ Where was she? _

 

“I sentence you, Batgirl, to death!” Lex said, standing. 

 

“Oh, no please!” Cassie yelled, throwing herself in front of Lex. Steph blinked. “Don’t kill her!”

 

“Why not?” Lex asked, clearly just humoring her. 

 

“Because I love her, sire,” Cassie said, and Steph’s heart plummeted to her feet. Lex looked surprised. 

 

“And does this...vigilante...return your love?”

 

“You know I do,” Steph whispered. 

 

“Too bad!” Lex roared, pounding his fists on the rail in front of him. “I sentence you to death for treason to the crown!”

 

“Treason?” Steph yelled. “To the crown? That crown is Queen Diana’s!”

 

“Long live Queen Diana!” Cassie cried, and the surrounding crowd took up the chant. 

 

“KILL BATGIRL!” Prince Lex yelled, and Steph was yanked backwards by her dad. He held up a sword, and brought it down.

 

\----

 

“STOP,” Lex yelled. “Stop the sword!” Kara grinned and tightened her grip on his arm. 

 

“Now tell them to release Steph, or I’ll heat vision you so fast--”

 

“Release Ste--release the prisoner!” Lex cried, sounding strangled.  _ Good.  _

 

“Release the prisoner?” Brown repeated, looking confused. Kara squeezed Lex’s arm again. She was behind his chair, holding his arm behind as well. Nobody could see her. 

 

“Yes, you heard me. Since I’m in charge, I command you to let her go.  _ Stop squeezing,”  _ he hissed to Kara. Brown compiled and released Steph. She stumbled out of his grasp and Cassie flew at her. 

 

“Steph!” she said. 

 

“Cassie!” They hugged, and Kara let go of Lex’s arm and raced to their side. 

 

“Kara!” Cassie said and she opened her arms. 

 

“I’ve missed you I missed you I love you--” Kara babbeled. Cassie nodded and Steph grinned, wide and sparkling. 

 

“KILL THEM,” Lex bellowed. The girls sprang apart. “GET THEM.”

 

“LOVE CONQUERS ALL, FATHER,” Kon yelled, and he flew up to Lex and punched him in the face. 

 

“Run run run---” Steph said, and she grabbed them by the arms and dragged them behind her. She skid to a stop at the sight of some guards. “I don’t have batarangs,” she hissed. 

 

“I’ve got you covered,” Kara said and she stepped in front of her loves, sending heat vision at the guards.

 

\------

 

“Escape!” Steph said, after the guards were down. “Let’s get out of here!”

 

“Right, right--” Kara said, and she grabbed Steph and Cassie’s arms, lifting them into the air. Cassie helped fly, and the girls balanced Steph between them. Steph normally flew with just Kara as support, so having them both was nice. 

 

“Can we get married?” she blurted. Cassie and Kara looked at her strangely. “Some religions should allow it.” 

 

“Of course,” Cassie said, and Kara nodded. “But you could’ve chosen a better setting!”

 

“Are you kidding?” Steph asked, looking at the guards chasing them, and Kon flying behind them with an armful of villagers. “This is the  _ best  _ setting.” 

 

“Let’s do it, then,” Kara said. “Run away and go get married.”

 

“Yes,” Cassie said, laughing. “Yes, forever.”

 

“LONG LIVE QUEEN DIANA!” Kon yelled as they flew over Gotham Forest, escaping from the fray. 

 

\-------

 

Cassie could hear people dancing and singing around the fire, the kids from the village and Jason’s lyre and Dick’s laughter. She knew Tim and Kon were off somewhere and she was happy for them. She was happy for the festival around the fire. And she was so, so happy for herself and her girls. 

 

They were in a grove, away from the celebration. Steph was laying on the grass, Cassie using her shoulder as a pillow and Kara using the other shoulder, Cassie and Kara’s fingers intertwined. 

 

“I love you,” Steph said, her voice sleepy and content. 

 

“And I you,” Cassie said, squeezing Kara’s fingers. 

 

“It’s not over,” Kara reminded them, although she didn’t sound too urgent.

 

“Diana will come back,” Cassie said. “Then Lex will be thrown in jail.”

 

“I hope so,” Steph said. 

 

“It’ll happen,” Cassie said confidently. 

 

“Can we think about that later?” Steph asked. “Can we just...enjoy the moment?” Neither of them said anything to that, and Cassie thought, as Steph’s hand stroked her hair and Kara’s thumb traced circles on her hand, that they don’t need to. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
